


come home early

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone is Trans, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: sorry its so short.in which herc comes home early to a nice sight.





	come home early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroG/gifts).



> i do use the words cunt/dick for trans genitals so if ur not comfy w that then this isn't for u

Hercules really didn’t know what he would find upon coming home early in the afternoon. He thought he would find John sleeping and Laf cooking or reading or doing something mundane, but definitely not this.

John was sprawled on his back on the couch, one hand in Laf’s hair and the other on the armrest. He was gripping it, his back arched and a little taught, his mouth open in a silent moan, eyes squeezed shut. And Laf’s head was directly between his legs, moving and bobbing slightly as he rubbed circles into John’s hips. He made a slight sound, which made John shudder and whimper.

Herc stood there for a second, trying to see if he was dreaming or something, before closing the front door loudly. Laf didn’t move while John squeaked and opened his eyes for a second, looking at Herc for a moment, then pulling on Laf’s hair and arching his back again. “Fuck, Laf, fuck-”

Herc made a soft grunt and put his coat on the coat rack before walking over and tangling a hand in John’s hair. “So this is what you two do while I’m at work, huh?”

John leaned into his hand and moaned. “Y-Yessir.”

“Hm. Cute. You gonna cum, baby?”

“Y-Yeah, gonna cum, fuck-” He bucked his hips a little, and Herc looked down to see Laf licking into him like his life depended on it, his eyes closed, his face flushed red. John arched his back a little higher and jolted his hips up with a cry, pulling on Laf’s hair as he came and jolted through it. Laf whined, but licked him clean before sitting up, some of the stuff still on his lips. Herc moved over to him and pulled him into a rough kiss, tasting John from his mouth. John flopped back, exhausted, but Herc tsked when he pulled away from Laf. “You’re not done yet.”

“Huh?”

“Laf, babe, get those pants off and ride John’s face, yeah?” Herc smiled, and Laf didn’t hesitate in getting up and tossing his jeans and his boxers off as fast as he could. John blinked a little in surprise, but Herc smiled at him. “Color?”

“I’m so fucking green.”

“Good.” Laf crawled back onto him and straddled his face, immediately settling on his mouth and moaning when John started licking up into him, grabbing onto his hips.

Herc made a soft noise and ran his fingers up and down Laf’s spine. “You two need to decide who is eating me out after Laf gets off.” John raised his hand to offer himself to do it, but Laf looked over at him as he rolled his hips down against John’s mouth. “I wanna do it, sir.”

“We’ll have to see.” John whined and made Laf shudder when he moved his lips up around his dick, sucking eagerly. Herc dropped his hand and shoved it down his own ants to watch his boys idly.

He was a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, @mxsicalpup!


End file.
